earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Turtle Power 12
Characters * Raphael * Michelangelo * Leonardo * Donatello * April O'Neil * Venus de Milo * Splinter * Casey Jones Location * O'Neil Farm, Evergreen County, WA * August 17th 2016, 1152 Local Time VOX Archive * April O'Neil: Okay, Casey... If she were a Foot mole why would they send her in here? Why not just attack us? Surely they have the numbers to surround the farm and overwhelm us. Why bother sending in a spy if they already know where we're hiding? * Casey Jones: I don't know. I'm not the Foot... Nor am I saying she is definitely a plant by the Foot. I'm just saying there's a possible angle here we can't neglect to consider. Okay? That's it. That's all I'm saying! scoff Ignore me or listen to me. I don't care! I'm just saying how I feel. * April O'Neil: And we appreciate you voicing your emotions, Casey. Really, we do... but- * Donatello: But it's Master Splinter's decision. He thinks there's something to this... turtle power concept. So, that's what we're gonna go with. * Casey Jones: Yeah, okay... Sure. Splinter's smarter than I am. I ain't gonna disagree with that... sigh We better get back in there. footsteps * Donatello: footsteps * April O'Neil: Donnie, hold up... * Donatello: Yeah, April? What's up? * April O'Neil: So... What do you think? * Donatello: Could you, uh, be a bit more specific? I tend to spend a lot of time thinking. I think a lot. * April O'Neil: chuckle You know... * Donatello: I really don't. * April O'Neil: scoff Oh, come on. You can't tell me the thought hasn't crossed your mind... chuckle Look, it's just you and me right now. It can be our little secret... Okay? * Donatello: ... gulp It can? * April O'Neil: Of course! scoff Come on, though, if you want me to keep the secret, you're going to need to promise to tell me everything. * Donatello: Ev- Everything? chuckle * April O'Neil: Yeah... Like, for starters, are you going to ask her out or not? * Donatello: Ask her out? chuckle I can do that? * April O'Neil: Okay, maybe not your traditional outing, as you'd definitely turn a few heads if you went to a dinner and a show, but... * Donatello: I... I didn't know that was an option. * April O'Neil: Well, when her life settles down a little, yeah... Why not? * Donatello: Okay... Yeah. Sure... I'll do that. * April O'Neil: Really? giggle I think you and Venus would make a really cute couple! chuckle I can't wait. I'm so happy for you. footsteps * Donatello: 4.3 seconds, sigh Wait... me and... Venus? scoff Oh, man... Seriously? bare footsteps, clatter, sigh * Raphael: You look like someone just kicked your shell. What's wrong, Donnie? * Donatello: sigh Nothing, Raph... What's going on? * Raphael: Ah, Splinter's speaking with what's-her-face in private. * Donatello: Venus de Milo. It's a very famous statue. * Raphael: Oh, is that one that the old Donatello guy did? * Donatello: No, it's more older than any of his work. * Raphael: Huh, so what exactly did Donatello do again? * Donatello: Saint John the Evangelist? * Raphael: Never heard of it. * Donatello: He's also known for his sculptor of David. * Raphael: The naked dude? * Donatello: Well, yeah, but a lot of sculptures back then were nude- * Michelangelo: I thought my namesake did that one. * Donatello: sigh Michelangelo also has a famous nude sculpture named David. Donatello's version has a sword. * Michelangelo: Naked and playing with a sword? * Raphael: Yikes... chuckle That's just asking for trouble. * Michelangelo: chuckle I'll say... At least Leo's got a shell! * 2 instances * Donatello: sigh That's not the only difference. Michelangelo's David is in Marble while Donatello's as done in bronze. * Raphael: Yeah, bronze... The metal they use for third place! * 2 instances * Donatello: sigh Why do I bother trying to educate them? * Leonardo: footsteps Hush, you three... Master Splinter has something to say. * footsteps: 2 instances, cane taps * Splinter: clatter We will all be returning to the city. pause I sensed there was a purpose for us to be found here. I had reasoned it had something to do with your origins being here so long ago... When April's father found your eggs not far from here, but now I see that fate has guided our new friend to us. sigh With our purpose being here fulfilled, I believe there is much work awaiting us in the city. * Michelangelo: Does that mean we get to keep her? * unison: Raphael: ''Mikey!'' Leonardo: ''Seriously?'' Donatello: Dude, come on! * Michelangelo: What? * Raphael: She's her own purpose, Mikey... Not like that stray cat you brought home! * Leonardo: Hey, what happened to Klunk? * Michelangelo: Keno's got him. * Leonardo: Oh, whew, that's a relief. wisper: I owe you five bucks. * Donatello: chuckle wisper: Yeah, you do... * Venus de Milo: Klunk? * Michelangelo: Oh, yeah, I got a pet cat. * Venus de Milo: Cat? * Michelangelo: Yeah. Meow... Meow... lick Purr... Purr... * Raphael: Please, don't ever do that again. * Michelangelo: I can't promise that! chuckle * Venus de Milo: giggle Funny Mikey. * Casey Jones: Okay, look... I'm sorry, but what's going to happen with... uh... what was the name again? * April O'Neil: Venus de Milo * Leonardo: You know, like the sculpture without arms. * Casey Jones: Oh, right... Remind me, why'd we name her after an amputated stripper again? * Michelangelo: wisper: Amputated stripper? * Donatello: wisper: Because she's a topless sculpture, I guess? * April O'Neil: sigh Because she does that thing with her arms... The thing she's doing right now because you're freaking her out! * Casey Jones: Yeah, well, maybe I'm freaked out, too. We're just accepting her mystical mumbo-jumbo story about following her heart here and ignoring the fact that the Foot, who we know are working their butts off to make a mutant army, happen to be looking for us, too? No one else is a little skeptical about the real reason she's here? * Raphael: I hate to say it, but Casey's got a point... * Leonardo: Venus hasn't done anything to not earn our trust. * Michelangelo: Yeah, she healed my shell... Well, put it back together is more correct, but it really feels a lot better! * Casey Jones: Oka, so she gave Mikey a hell of a massage and we're just suppose to ignore the fact she could be working with the Foot? * April O'Neil: She's not working with the Foot, Casey. * Leonardo: Maybe we put this to a vote? * Splinter: No... Casey raises a valid concern. We should find an alternative place for Venus to stay... temporarily. * April O'Neil: sigh There's a part of our basement which we don't really use at the shop. If a couple of you want to help out, I can get it turned into a comfortable place for her to stay... for a little while. sigh Until we figure something else out or Casey learns to trust nice people. * Casey Jones: Yeah, okay, I'll help you with that room. scoff I'll be able to keep my eye on there, too... * April O'Neil: You'll also need to keep Robyn out of the basement. sigh I don't need her running into a five foot tall talking turtle. * Casey Jones: Yeah, well, this one doesn't do much talkin', but... yeah, probably best we don't let those two meet just yet. * Michelangelo: Yeah, but how does Venus feel about all this? * Venus de Milo: Hmm? * Michelangelo: Do you want to go back to the city with us? * Venus de Milo: City? * Michelangelo: Yeah, like... you know... The place with the tall buildings and the cars. The place with the ugly birds and the delicious smell of pizza. * Venus de Milo: Pizza? * Michelangelo: gasp Yeah, okay, guys... This is an emergency. Everyone in the truck right now! This she-turtle needs some pizza! Stat! footsteps * Raphael: chuckle Cool your jets, Mikey... footsteps We're goin' back to the city. Back to our home. As a family. You in? * Venus de Milo: Family. Good. Safe. * Raphael: Right, yeah, you guys heard her, right? * Donatello: A ringing endorsement if I ever heard one. * Leonardo: Okay, well, that settles it then. We're going home. * Michelangelo: footsteps Come with me, Venus. You can sit next to me in the camper. * Venus de Milo: Camper? footsteps * Michelangelo: Yeah, it's like shell on Casey's truck. opens, bare footsteps * Venus de Milo: Truck? footsteps * Michelangelo: It smells a lot like a locker room, but you get used to it. footsteps: 4 instances, footsteps: 2 instances * Splinter: footsteps, cane taps Is something the matter, my son? * Leonardo: I'll be right there... Just going to take one last look around the place. * Splinter: I understand. Take your time. taps, bare footsteps * Leonardo: bare footsteps, window opens, deep breath Goodbye, nature. closes partway Hmm? pause That's a large feather... pause A recent one, too... What kind of bird would leave a feather this large? sigh Donnie will know. closes, bare footsteps Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Turtle Power 11. * Story continues in VOX Box: Turtle Power 13. * Casey's suspicion turns out to be somewhat true - there's a parasitic soul living inside Venus, which makes her turn against the Turtles. * The feather Leonardo found probably belonged to Koya - Shredder's scout. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power 12 Category:VOX Box Category:Raphael/Appearances Category:Michelangelo/Appearances Category:Leonardo/Appearances Category:Donatello/Appearances Category:April O'Neil/Appearances Category:Venus de Milo/Appearances Category:Splinter/Appearances Category:Casey Jones/Appearances Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Appearances